metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ridley (clone)
Remove templates? Are those "Cleanup" and "Expand" templates really needed anymore? The article is fairly long, and I can't find any typos/other low-quality writing. 05:57, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Probably fine to remove them. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:37, July 25, 2018 (UTC) DISPLAYTITLE From what I can tell, Wikitroid tries to use the most official title where available. Sometimes, an official title is used for multiple subjects, such as Title. If that official title has parentheses, like Title (Metroid), then so does its article title. If not, like Title (Return of Samus), then the DISPLAYTITLE template is used to hide the parentheses when viewing the page itself so that it appears as official as possible. However, DISPLAYTITLE does not alter the article's title itself; for example, the article will still appear as "Title (Return of Samus)" when doing a search. Ridley's clone is never referred to as "Ridley (clone)" in official media, as far as I know. Most of the time, it's just "Ridley". Therefore, "Ridley" would be the most official title, but we add "(clone)" to the name of this article to separate it from the main Ridley article. "Ridley (clone)" is still the name of the article, and it still appears in searches and such. However, since "Ridley" is the official title, that is why DISPLAYTITLE is used so that this article appears as "Ridley" when currently viewed. Therefore, I see no reason to not use DISPLAYTITLE for this article. It makes the most sense to me. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:55, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :I honestly don't think we need the DISPLAYTITLE for pages like Title (Return of Samus) or Ridley (Clone). Omitting parentheticals from titles just makes it confusing for readers, since you've got two articles with titles that appear identical. We can still refer to them as "Title" or "Ridley" in the articles themselves, but for the main titles of pages I really think we need the parentheticals visible to distinguish them. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:31, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::This may have to be something that is brought up at the Wikitroid:Requests for Comment, since this is a wiki-wide discussion far greater than the scope of this one page. This is the first time anyone has voiced opposition to the practice we've consistently been using. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:48, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm with Doc on this, and I'm not aware of this being a "consistent" policy on Wikitroid or elsewhere. Wikipedia uses DISPLAYTITLE only for adjusting formatting (e.g. italics) or for cases where the name of a subject cannot be an article title for technical reasons. Unnecessary use of DISPLAYTITLE just seems like it's going to confuse people. BearborgADMIN (talk) 02:09, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::I do think you're overestimating how easily readers can get confused. People looking for this page will still find it as "Ridley (clone)", while just plain "Ridley" will still bring them to the main Ridley page. Then again, considering that my argument is "we should use official titles as much as possible to avoid readers getting confused about what is/isn't official", I could be overestimating reader confusion as well. ::::True, this isn't an enforced policy on Wikitroid or Wikipedia. But, it is a practice that RoyboyX, CortexCPU242, and I have consistently been doing for nearly a year, at minimum; I've just been following RoyboyX's example. If you would like us to stop doing this, then please let us know. --PeabodySam (talk) 02:36, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I feel like it’s a practice that really doesn’t need to be implemented, and will only be confusing. If other Admins feel otherwise, feel free to weigh in, but as things stand, I think it’s best that we refrain from using DISPLAYTITLE on these pages, for the reasons Bearborg and I listed. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Very well, then. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:39, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. Most wikis never do that, and I never see readers of them getting confused about page titles. (I only added it to Amorbis (theme), Zebetite (theme) etcetera for consistency.) --CortexCPU242 (talk) 04:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC)